


However Improbable

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Jason is an Over Protective Bestie, Temporary Breakup, mentions of Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Anon: The way you said “I love you”; Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave </p>
<p>Donna leaves Kory because she's trying to protect her. It doesn't turn out well in the short term, but things sort themselves out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Improbable

“You’re leaving?” Kory’s voice was tight, her eyes starting to water. Dick had told her that Donna was unhappy, that there was something wrong, but she had thought that they would _talk_ about things, not just the ‘ _I’m leaving, Kory_ ’ she’d gotten a moment ago.

Donna didn’t meet her eyes.

“Is there someone else?”

Donna took in a deep breath. “No, never.”

“Then, what’s wrong? What have I done?” They were exclusive. Every night that they could, they’d sleep as close together as possible. When they were on-world, they had pizza night with the other Titans on Fridays, and on Wednesdays they would try to go somewhere they’d never been together and-

“Kory,” Donna soothed, taking a step closer to her and placing her hands on her shoulders. She realized she must have been saying everything she’d been thinking, making her stomach drop. She couldn’t even get Donna, her girlfriend of six months to _stay_ after whatever _this_ was.

Donna took a deep breath. “Kory, it’s not you.”

She was crying as she let out a helpless laugh. “Don’t say that. You’re so perfect and beautiful, there’s nothing wrong with _you_.”

“‘When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.’” Tim had introduced them to Sherlock Holmes and they had read all of the stories together, taking turns reading them out loud.

So Kory felt justified when she slapped Donna. Except the next moment she instantly regretted it and she pulled away from her lover, her new ex. “Please, Donna, at least tell me the real reason.”

“I can’t,” she whispered. Now that she had looked at Kory, she couldn’t stop looking. “I’m sorry.”

Kory turned away from her, trying to keep her emotions in check. She took a deep, shuddering breath, her lungs feeling too tight.

Silence hung in the air.

_In a movie_ , Kory thought, _this is where someone would burst in and tell Donna that everything was okay, and she could stay with me_.

The doors and windows stay closer and intact.

“I should go,” Donna said finally. She was just opening the door when Kory grabbed a sleeve of her leather jacket.

“I love you,” Kory said, because she suddenly wasn’t sure that she had said it before. She thought it was _obvious_ , but.

Donna twisted around, freeing her sleeve before cupping Kory’s face. “I love you, too.”

The kiss was soft. Perfect. Kory could feel it in her toes, and by the way Donna lingered, she was sure that she did too.

But she still walked out of the door.

\---

Jason tries not to make it a habit to work with Dick and his team of ex sidekicks, but it was kind of unavoidable at this point.

And even if he needed them to be a distraction, the first thing he did when they all met up was punching Donna in the face. After all, even Bruce would admit Justice has no concept of gender. “That’s for breaking my friend’s heart.”

_Most of the Titans looked bewildered, though Hank gave him a thumbs up before Dawn pulled on his ear._

__

Donna stared at him for a minute, at first looking angry beyond belief before recognition settled on her face. “Starfire. She and I were together, and then I had to leave her because someone was threatening her because of me, and, and I _have to go_.”

\---

The Tower was depressingly empty at the moment, with Raven probably somewhere, more than likely in her room, while everyone else was out in Jump City for the night.

Except for Kory.

She had one of Jason’s leather jackets, since it was the closest thing to one of Donna’s, wrapped up in it as much as possible, as she watched _Sherlock_. It didn’t feel right, and she was half tempted to ask Raven if she wanted to watch something with her, when the door to the lounge burst open.

She bolted off the couch, half expecting someone to come in bloody -- maybe that train of thought showed she might have spent too much time with Jason and Damian lately -- but it was Donna. Donna, still in costume, hair somehow looking perfect while Kory’s was all in knots from being on missions for the better part of the week and giving it up on it half way through.

Donna was suddenly right in front of her, cupping her face with more urgency than when they’d said goodbye, crushing her lips against Kory’s. “I was an idiot.”

Kory could only smile. “You’re my idiot though.”


End file.
